We All Make Mistakes
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Sam/Andy fic. After the fallout, Sam tries to make things better with Andy. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Sam/Andy fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Rookie Blue. _

_..._

_A/N: Well, it looks as though after Sam and Andy have their 'night', the morning after talk doesn't go so well. (I really need to stop reading spoilers). _

_So, here's my version of how they might make up. _

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

People make mistakes. Every day, all the time. It happens. It's not great, but it's a reality. Sometimes the mistakes are small, and easily remedied. Sometimes though, the mistakes are massive, and it seems like nothing in the world will every fix what has been ruined.

Sam decided that he was probably somewhere between the two. His mistake was by no means a tiny one, but he also didn't think it would completely destroy the world as he knew it ... so long as he took care of it, and soon. He had to undo the mistake he'd made by brushing Andy off, but he didn't know how.

He'd over-thought things after their night together, and then made an ass out of himself when he tried to downplay it. Now, she was mad at him. She wasn't cursing him, or shouting at him in front of the rest of the officers - that would give away their rule-breaking session. No, she was being mad at him in the worst possible way ... acting as though it had never happened. She was short with him, only speaking to him if he asked her something directly. She never came to him with her questions anymore, and didn't even laugh at his jokes in the cruiser.

It was driving him insane.

He had to fix their relationship, but he just didn't know how.

So, he went to the one person who he thought could help him.

"Do you realize how much trouble I could get into, just for _knowing_ about this?" Officer Nash asked him.

Sam sighed, placing his hands on his hips. "Hey, I know about you and Barber, and I don't say anything," Sam told her.

Traci's eyes widened in response.

"Yeah, it's not exactly a big secret," he told her.

"Does Boyko know?" she asked worriedly.

"I doubt it," Sam replied, wanting to get back to the situation at hand. "Will you help me or not?"

Traci sighed, staring at her feet for a moment before nodding her head. "Fine, but only because I think you too make an adorable couple."

Sam made a face at the word 'adorable', but gladly accepted her help.

...

Andy made her way home after a long day, sighing as she slung her keys on the hook by the door. She shrugged out of her jacket, making a beeline to the kitchen for some coffee. It was a post-work ritual, something that helped her unwind. She turned to grab a mug out of the cupboard, but stopped when she saw a note taped to it.

Pulling it off, she read the messy, cursive writing.

"_McNally ... Andy, I'm sorry about before. I was a tool, and I was out of line. I didn't mean to brush off what we had that night, but I also didn't want to get either of us into trouble if someone found out. Mostly I didn't want you to get in trouble. I'm your training officer, I'm supposed to look out for you. But I was wrong before ... I acted like what we had didn't matter, but it did. It was amazing, you were amazing, and I don't want this to ruin our relationship, professional or otherwise. _

_I'd like to talk to you some more about this, but I know how much you hate surprises. Nash helped me out with the note, but I want to do the rest of this face-to-face. I'm going to knock on your door a couple minutes after you come in. If you want to talk, all you have to do is open the door." - Sam._

Andy read through the note twice, her breathing increasing and her palms sweating. She'd never thought of Sam as one who was good with words, but the note wasn't too bad.

As though he were reading her mind - or maybe just had good timing - there was a knock at her front door.

Andy set down the paper, slowly walking to the front door. She placed her hand on the doorknob, trying to decide if she really wanted to open it or not. His cavalier attitude had hurt. She didn't think she'd be able to forgive him, but she also couldn't deny herself the urge to be with him.

Finally making up her mind, she slowly turned the knob and let him in.

...

_The end. _

_Well, what did you guys think? Like it, hate it? _

_I was going to make it longer, and delve into their conversation more, because I wanted Sam to admit that Traci helped him write the note for her, but I decided to end it with them trying to fix the relationship. I just like the idea of each of them willing to make that effort. _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
